


Earth Delicacies

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala samples some of the delicacies of her new home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Delicacies

  


 

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

Out of the 424 planets Vala Mal Doran had been on – 300 of which Qetesh conquered and 115 of which she was wanted by the local law – Vala could not remember one with a delicacy such as the one here on Earth.

  


The Translan Berry made the most intoxicating wines. And the tree on Marksla produced an oil that instantly removed blemishes from one's skin.

  


A tea made from the Cyril fruit regulated one's metabolism so that a person could eat whatever they wanted and never grow fat. And who could forget Sabla. A confection created by one baker – long in the service to Morrigan – whose cakes were so good that the simple consumption of them have been said to bring a woman to climax.

  


In her – she refused to count how many – years of life, Vala Mal Doran had sampled many delicacies across the universe. But they all paled in comparison to a small one here on Earth.

  


So many different shapes. So many different flavors. She scarcely knew where to begin. 

  


They were pink and white, orange and green. Round and square, flat and fluffy. Some were hollow others filled and all adorned with a shiny glaze that crumpled under one's lips.

  


Some were filled with creams and jellies that tantalized the taste buds while others were decorated with candies or nuts, the exotic combinations tempting one into an unending feast.

  


Yes, she, Vala Mal Doran, queen and goddess on one hundred worlds, worshipped and revered, adored and beloved. She, with her wealth of experience and knowledge. She who dined only on the finest and sweetest…she would never forget the day she discovered the uniquely Tau'ri confection of The Donut.

  


~Fin~


End file.
